RID2: End of an Era
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: RID2: Episode 30. Mega-Octane considers betraying the one he always has served, and Cryotek has one more trick up his sleeve...


RID2: Episode 30  
End of an Era  
  
Optimus Prime paced back and forth, all his mental energies concentrating on the task ahead of him.  
At his side stood Rail Spike, Hot Shot, Elita and Six wheels. They were experienced warriors and battle planners. If anybody could help him make these decisions, they could.  
We're going to clean things up fast this time. He announced. I made a mistake before. I didn't get the job done fast enough. This time, we're doing it right the first time.  
You might want to slow down there Optimus. Rail Spike said warningly.  
Optimus turned and glared at him.  
Rail Spike apologized. It's been so long I've almost forgotten how to address you sir.  
No offense taken. Optimus turned back away. And you maybe right. But I am determined to get this over with as soon as possible. No more lives.  
I understand sir. Railspike apologized again.  
From what you tell me, Galvatrons threat is somewhat lessened as of late. Therefore, we'll deal with him last. Cryotek will not appear again until he is ready to strike. We must prepare Fortress Maximus for his attack.  
Until then, we must focus on a problem that I feel is much more immediate.  
And that is? Sixwheels asked.  
My brother.  
  
The three least favorite of Cryoteks troops hunched over the audio receiver, not daring to breath a word.  
We'll have to bring him in. Permanently, this time. He's become too dangerous to allow to continue. Optimus Primes voice boomed through the speakers. Skyfire and Windsheer glanced at each other.   
This should be interesting. WIndsheer commented.  
Shut up. Bludgeon interrupted both of them.  
And how are we gonna do it Prime? Hot Shots voice asked.  
With a display of raw power. Once we find them, we're attacking full force, with everyone and everything.  
Get the boss. Bludgeon hissed. Get the boss!  
Uhh, right! Skyfire took off.  
  
I want to get this done, and I want it done right. Optimus continued, pacing in front of his troops. We're going to take out Magnus, Scourge, Rodimus and any other rebels that decide to show up. By the end of the attack, I want them all captured- or dead.  
Elita and Rail Spike shifted uncomfortably.   
Is there a problem? Optimus asked, glaring at them for a moment.  
No problem. Rail Spike said quickly. But I you sure you're not jumping the gun a bit here Prime?  
No. I'm not sure. Prime turned around. But I simply cannot afford any more distractions- or losses- caused by these renegades. Is that understood?  
Yes Prime. Everyone answered. Now, I want all the Spychangers out on Scout duty.  
You got it Prime. Hot Shot saluted.  
Elita, get Red Alert, Chromia, Recoil and Glitch out there as soon as you can.  
Yes sir. Elita said quietly.  
Sixwheels, how about the Micromasters? They fit for scouting?  
I'll see what I can do.  
  
Yeah Prime?  
You get to keep working on Fortress Maximus. I want him at optimum capacity quickly.  
You got it.  
  
Wedge stood at attention, shifting nervously. Yes sir?  
I want your team to help Crowbar.  
Yes Prime. Wedge saluted, a little disappointed that he wasn't given a more exciting task.  
All right Autobots, MOVE OUT!  
  
Cryotek stared in silence at the monitor. I can use this to my advantage, yes...  
Ramjet said, appearing besides him. His voice was dripping with sarcasm and skepticism. And how, pray tell, do you intend to do that?  
It's quite simple, my dear Ramjet. Cryotek chuckled. The two biggest threats to my operations are?  
The Autobots and Abyssis Prime.  
Correct. Now,if I set up a confrontation between the two, what will happen?  
They will fight.  
  
Ramjet was getting annoyed. I don't know.  
With any luck, they will destroy each other. Cryotek continued. But, if nothing else, one will destroy the other. It is but simple logic, my dear Ramjet.  
Ramjet glared at his master. Really. Simple logic, like the other times you've failed?  
Cryotek paused for a moment. Then he threw back his head and laughed. A hearty, full, menacing laugh. Come now Ramjet. Trying to incite me? How childish of you.  
Ramjet glared, but remained silent.  
I must admit, I do not know what you are up to Ramjet, but whatever it is, it won't work. Remember, I am calling the shots, not you. Then Cryotek, laughing cheerfully a moment ago, turned violent. He grabbed Ramjet by the neck and hoisted him into the air. And if you try to cross me, you WILL pay the price. Understand?  
Yes sir. Ramjets hateful glare continued. Cryotek dropped him and turned away.   
AFter a moment, the Predicon lord spoke. Send Smoke jumper to me on your way out.  
Yes. _Sir._ Ramjet hissed and turned.  
Cryotek watched him out of the corner of his eye, a smile on his face. So predictable in his unpredictability. He was almost making this too easy.  
  
Ultra Magnus stood, staring off into the distance. The inactivity was getting to him. They needed to do something, ANYTHING to get his circuits sparking again. But Rodimus Major would not let him.  
What is the matter with Rodimus anyway? He asked himself quietly. He's been acting nervous. Frightened. They all are. Absolutely terrified. Of what?  
Don't you get it yet? Magnus turned as Scourge came toward him, his red eyes blazing. They are terrified.  
Of what?  
Of us.  
Magnus pondered this for a time.   
They are frightened of our power. They do not understand.  
We can help them. THeir goals are ours, why should they be afraid of us?  
They are cowards, all of them.  
Magnus took a bit of offense at that one. Rodimus is no coward.  
But yet he is afraid. Their paranoid, afraid we will turn on them, hurt them, destroy them.  
Why should they fear us? Magnus repeated.  
They do not understand. Scourge nodded.  
And what should we do about it?  
Ignore them. They are meaningless. We have all the power now, we don't need them.  
This gave Magnus pause. Is- isn't that what they're afraid of?  
This gave Scourge a pause. And again it was silent.  
Then Scourge spoke. And what if they are? Does it matter?  
Magnus had no answer.  
  
Rodimus Major stared at the two from a distance. His silence parralled theirs. Mega-Octane was at his side, looking exceedingly more and more nervous.  
It's ironic that we are so afraid of something that by all means should help us. Rodimus stated flatly.   
Didn't they just say that? Mega-Octane asked dryly.  
Rodimus sighed. They're right, you know. Our fear defies logic. This is the greatest weapon we have.  
Don't be an idiot ROdimus. Mega-Octane growled. You know just as well as I do what's really going to happen. They're too powerful. It can only self destruct on itself, taking us with it.  
Rodimus stared up at him. Well what the slagging pit are we supposed to do about it?  
Mega-Octane turned away and sighed.   
The two lapsed into silence and stared in opposite directions for a time.  
The thoughts running through Mega-Octanes head distressed him to no end. He was a soldier, a God-damned SOLDIER. He was supposed to follow orders, slagging orders to slagging letter regardless of the slagging circumstances. It was his slagging god-damned duty. But still... the terror that emanated from that.... thing that came when they combined... it wasn't natural. It wasn't Scourge, it wasn't Magnus, it was like Unicron himself gained form.  
Mega-Octane shuddered at the mere thought of the mythological satan of the Transformers. TO think that Abyssis Prime was Unicron was a stretch, but from the horror that it was, Mega-Octane could see nothing else.  
Madness overtook his thought for a moment, he had to stop it, even if it meant....  
Betrayal. Treachery. They were concepts all too familiar to him. But to betray Scourge, could he muster the courage?  
Could he destroy the bot that had brought him this far?  
And as he thought, a plan formulated in his mind. Deceit, disloyalty, dishonor..... Everything. But he could do this. He could....  
Rodimus, I have an idea. And no, your not going to like it.  
  
Slagging son of a- Joyride bit back his voice. They're going to WHAT?  
You heard me. Rodimus Major growled. The Decepticons are too cowardly. They are planning to leave us. I heard it from Mega-Octanes own voice box.  
Overdrive shook his head. I knew we shouldn't trust those slagging cowards. They were useless to Galvatron, and now they're still useless!  
Backstreet shook his head in confusion. It simply does not make sense! They have no reason to abandon us! Why would they-  
Rodimus halted him, his cold optics staring into all four of their sparks. I saw it Mega-Octanes optics as he explained it to me. He's afraid. He's terrified.  
Of us?  
Of them. Rodimus motioned towards two figures standing in the distance.  
The Crusaders sat silently, each staring nervously at each other.  
They will try to harm us when they leave Be wary. Watch for the signs. When they attack, it will be sudden and unexpected. And it may mean the death of us if we're not careful.  
Yes sir. Came the mumbled replies.   
You'r turn Mega-Octane, Rodimus thought. I hope you can keep up your end of the bargain. This had better work.  
  
They're WHAT? Armorhides eyes were wide.  
Paranoid delusionals. Mega-Octane repeated. They've managed to convince themselves that we're going to move against them.  
That's slagging ridiculous! Ro-Tor protested. We're their staunchest allies! Why would they-  
They're just as frightened as we are. Mega-Octane said calmly. This entire thing has everyone nervous, and those Autobots are by no means stable. Rodimus is the worst of them, he's convinced them all that we're going to turn against them.  
That's bad. Rollbar growled. Knowing them, they're going to want to hit us first...  
Mega-Octane confirmed. Watch yourselves. Stick together. If they move, it will be fast and sudden. Trust none of them.  
Yes sir. They all responded, each a little more nervous then the last.  
As they dispersed Mega-Octane watched, feeling something he had never felt before- guilt. He hoped to the pit that this was worth it.  
  
If T-Ai were human, she would have been fast asleep. She had quite literally worn her systems out, the day had been so busy. Everything that could possibly go wrong did, and then some. Skid-Z had gotten himself trapped in a swamp, Side Burn had suffered a major breakdown on a busy Highway, X-Brawn had rolled over on a turn, Mirage had a run in with the Predicon goons while on lone patrol (they were apparently caught in the act of fishing), Fort Max needed new parts from Cybertron, Glitch had blown up a large portion of the hanger, and Towline had gone AWOL for a time. It was exhausting, to say the least, even for a computer. But at last, the day had winded down, and she was given a break. She activated her personal screen saver, and was about to shut down for a much needed recharging, when alarms and sirens suddenly blared through the base.  
Oh give me a slagging break! She cursed popping back to life before she could shut down. She quickly scanned all monitors and channels, and found nothing. Frowning in puzzlement, the small hologram then checks her frequency bands, and found an odd transmission being received.  
WHat's going on T-Ai? Optimus demanded as he entered the main control room. What triggered the alarms?  
Shh! Hold on! T-Ai stared in wonder as the message laid itself through her Audio inputs.  
What is it? Optimus repeated.  
You're.... not going to believe this...  
  
Did it work? Cryotek demanded.  
You bet your circuits it did. Smokejumper laughed. They fell for it like it was the real thing.  
Cryotek nodded.   
And, in a word, they'll be moving out in the morning.  
Excellent, yes. He turned. And I want to be there when the final blow is struck. Is that understood?  
Skyfire and Windsheer saluted, and turned off to tell everyone else to hurry up.  
And what of my special project? Cryotek turned back to Smokejumper.   
Smokejumper chuckled. Almost ready. The Bots are gonna freak!  
Yes, indeed. An evil smile crept across Cryoteks face, as he stared at the limp body of Zarak in the corner.  
  
Out of the way, Decepticon! Joyride shoved Ro-Tor aside as he grumpily stalked toward the small contingent of the other Crusaders that had gathered in a huddle.  
Ro-Tor glanced nervously at Armorhide and Rollbar. Well, slagit. He said quietly. I would venture a guess that they're plotting against us.  
Armorhide growled. Look at them, talking among themselves. Probably pretending we don't suspect a thing.  
They outnumber us. Rollbar said quietly. With Movar out on patrol, there's 4 of them and three of us.  
So? One of us is worth their entire team! Armorhide growled.  
Don't get too cocky. Rollbar answered. They may be insane and paranoid, but they are still very, very dangerous.  
And that makes me even more nervous. Ro-Tor shuddered.  
  
Look at them. Overdrive growled. They're probably looking for the fastest opportunity to run.  
Backstreet shook his head. They're slaggin cowards, the lot of em. Look, they're terrified.  
Yeah, and they should be. Joyride chuckled. If they try anything, we'll mow em over. Isn't that right Getaway?  
Getway chuckled like the maniac he was. Yeah.... hehehe, we'll mow em over, heheheHEHEHEE, WE'll ROLL EM OVER! YAH!  
Shut up! Backstreet grabbed him, but still Getaway chuckled.  
  
Did you hear that? Ro-Tor whispered urgently.  
Yes, we heard. Armorhide growled. Roll us over, eh...  
Quiet down. Rollbar ordered. We don't want to start anything right now.  
ANd why not? Armorhide roared. We can take em! WHy don't we go over there, and end this ourselves!  
Rollbar protested.  
He's right. Ro-Tor stood. Lets end this NOW!   
Rollbar tried to protest, but finally just sighed and grabbed his weapon. The pit with it...  
  
Well, well, well, lookey who's acoming this way. Joyride sneered, getting to his feet.  
Overdrive, Backstreet and Getaway jumped to their feet as well as the three Decepticons walked toward the inevitable confrontation.  
What do you three want over here? Overdrive sneered, prominently displaying his weapon in front of the cons.   
We've had enough. Armorhide growled.  
Oh I get it. Backstreet laughed. Grown cold feet, so your leaving now eh?  
COld feet? Armorhide roared, as the single most offensive words a Decepticon could hear permitted his consciousness.  
Yes, cold feet. Backstreet sneered. Or do you three want to make something of it?  
Armorhide didn't bother to answer, his fist spoke loud enough for him.  
Backstreet yelled as his body flew backwards and smashed into the ground, tearing up chunks of it and spraying dirt into the air.  
It took a moment for the everyone else to realize what had just happened, but then, no holds were barred.  
In a matter of seconds the brawl had escalated to a miniature war between the seven. Though outnumbered, the Decepticons were trained and fierce fighters, while the Crusaders specialized more in hit and run tactics. As fists and laser blasts were exchanged, four others were alerted to the fight.  
  
Just a bit away, Mega-Octane and Rodimus heard the commotion exchanged glances.  
That was a little too quick. Mega-Octane said worriedly. Now what?  
We deal with it. Rodimus growled. Come on.  
They started off, but before they could reach the fight, a loud explosion shook them to the core of their sparks.  
As they raced to it, they saw a smoking crater, and the seven cons strewn about, all offline. And in the center, Abyssis Prime stood over their bodies, his own judgment and sentence passed.  
Mega-Octane and Rodimus paled as they stared at him. For a long moment Abyssis Prime stared back. Mega-Octane trembled in fear as he stared into the fiery red optics of the beast in front of them. ANd then, Abyssis Prime spoke. His voice struck like thunder and their sparks flickered in fear as he said Dissent will not be tolerated.   
Mega-Octanes spark stopped. He sounded like Unicron himself.  
  
My.... head..... really.... slagging..... HURTS! Ro-Tor could whine like no other when he had the urge to do so. Not that Mega-Octane blamed him. It did look like it hurt.  
Rodimus was having trouble reviving one of his crew. Getaway had been right in the center of the blast, and was in really bad condition. He was coming around, albeit slowly. The cons and crusaders all kept a good distance from each other.  
And from a distance, Scourge and Magnus watched, silent, angry.  
This wasn't supposed to happen like this... Mega-Octane mumbled to himself. We're in trouble now... What else could go wrong?  
His head jerked up as Scourge stormed over. He was completely slagging enraged, and Mega-Octane knew what that meant.  
He glanced at Rodimus, who was confronting an equally mad Ultra Magnus, He glanced back at Scourge, who had begun to speak.  
If you Decepticons want to survive in this war, you had better shape up, and give our allies what respect they deserve? Understand?  
They nodded.  
Dissatisfied, Scourge grabbed Armorhide by the neck. I didn't hear you, _solider_. He hissed.  
Yes... sir... Armorhide said weakly, utterly humiliated.  
Scourge growled. The next time this happens, I will-  
HOLY MOLTEN SLAG!  
Rodimus's shout sent Scourges eyes toward the sky as Movar came in, his engines on fire, his body covered with scorc h marks. Careening wildly, the Decepticon aerial surveillance tried to land, but ended up a smoking wreck on the ground.  
Movar, what happened? Rodimus yelled, running to the fallen Decepticons aid.  
Movar whispered weakly. Here..... tons of em!  
Scourge demanded, shoving Rodimus aside. WHERE ARE THEY?  
RIght here, Scourge.  
Scourge turned, and there in front of him was Optimus Prime, fully decked out in battle mode.  
Scourge stood. Well, it appears we come to do this.  
You against us. Ultra Magnus cut in, walking to Scourges side. Do you plan to take us alone?  
  
Sentinel and Railracer came up behind him, both had a dogged look of determination on their faces. This would be the final battle.  
Mega-Octance glanced at Rodimus, and bowed his head. They both knew it was over. Mega-Octane glanced longingly at Scourge, who suddenly stood up. His guise faltered for a moment, and he appeared as a proud, lone warrior to make his final stand. Mega-Octane looked towards Ultra Magnus, who painted a very different picture. Magnus looked haggled. Worn. Tired. Desperate. But ready to give his life. They both started towards their opponent and stopped.  
So this is it. Scourge said quietly.  
The last battle of the alliance. Magnus added.  
As Mega-Octane watched, a change seemed to come over the two. As if Magnus drew strength from Scourges determination, he straightened, and the two together began to look more and more powerful.  
This ends now. Optimus Prime growled, oblivious to the change.  
Then let the fates- Scourge began  
Fall where they may! Ultra Magnus completed, and there was a clash of darkness. Magnus's body wrapped around Scourge, and the great head came forth, the two were one now.  
Optimus Prime and Abyssis Prime stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, and then, wordlessly, the battle began.  
As the Decepticons and Crusaders combined, Abyssis Prime and Optimus Prime met for the first time in combat, smashing into each other, the force of their blows shattering the Earth around them. As Road Crusader clashed with Railracer, and Sentinel with Ruination, their fight paled in comparison to the great war going on between two Primes.  
A kick and an Uppercut, accented by laser blasts marked their dance as the two whirled and fought, both with the intent of brining the other to death. As their hands interlocked, Optimus Prime stared into a face that evilly mirrored his own. The only thing that stopped me from killing you last time, was the fact that Elita was inside there. He growled.  
Good, I wouldn't want you to hold back. THe combination of Ultra Magnus and Scourge answered, and the battle continued. Abyssis threw Prime backwards, and let loose a torrent of blasts. Optimus answered with a barrage of missiles and a blast of ice that froze up Abyssis Primes main cannon. Abyssis discarded the cannon without missing beat, and proceeded to rip off Primes shoulder cannon.   
The dance of death continued back and forth, with neither gaining the true advantage. A flurry of kicks and punches, and every dirty trick in the book continued at it, each blow landing another wound, and each wound being completely inconsequential. Then Abyssis rammed his head straight into Primes gut, throwing him backwards. He then leapt into the air, summoning his sword into his hand, until Primes feet caught him on the chest and sent back onto the ground. Prime came to his feet, and smashed his wheeled knee into Abyssis gut. The wheel began to spin, cutting deep into both Scourge and Magnus, making Abyssis Prime cry out for the first time.  
Taking the advantage, Prime brought his fist to bear, and struck repeatedly into the mockery of his face, smashing and distorting the face that distorted his own. As the blows continued, Abyssis became weaker and weaker, the very strength being sapped from his body.  
Ruination looked up from a similar situation,, where he was getting his tailgate handed to him by Sentinel. But that ceased to matter when he saw Prime standing over Abyssis, battering the fallen combiner into the ground.  
All semblance of loyalty to the alliance failed, as Mega-Octane, now only concerned with Scourges survival, abandoned Sentinel, and charged towards Prime, knocking him off Abyssis Prime. With that, Ultra Magnus and Scourge separated, never to combine again. Neither was moving. Ruination grabbed Scourges body and took to the sky.  
Ruination, wait! Road Crusader yelled, but it was too late. Ruination, Scourge, and the alliance between the Decepticons and the Crusaders vanished.  
Road Crusader turned, just as Sentinel and Railracer both grabbed him. He struggled, but was knocked to pieces by a sudden vicious assault by the two. Rodimus looked up, to see Elitas gun pointed at his face.  
Don't move traitor. She hissed. It's over now.  
He bowed his head, but then cast a quick glance over to Optimus Prime, who hoisted Ultra Magnus into the air, holding him by his neck.  
It's over Magnus. Prime growled. Give me one reason I should not kill you hear and now. And then, as an afterthought, he added,   
Magnus's head moved up and stared at him. No reason. He managed to give off a quick smirk. It's over. I've failed. In every respect, I've failed. Go on. End it. And explain it to the council afterwards.  
Prime hesitated. Magnus smiled evilly. I knew you couldn't do it.  
Prime through Magnus to the ground. Gather them up. We're going.  
Oh, I beg to differ Optimus.  
Damnit, not now... Prime whirled, and there indeed was Cryotek, standing there in all his glory, his personal army surrounding him, all looking more then ready for a fight.  
Optimus turned, all thought of Magnus and the Crusaders gone. He stared at Cryotek. Forgot your toy did you?  
Of course now. Cryotek laughed, and the Earth erupted. Scorpinok pulled itself from underground as Cryotek rode its shoulder up into the sky, laughing.  
This is indeed the final battle! Cryotek yelled. For them, and for you!  
Optimus ignored him and spoke into the com. Crowbar, get Fort Max here NOW!  
Yes sir! Came the reply.  
Cryotek chuckled. Not even a hint of fear. I do admit, I admire your courage Optimus. Damaged and weakened, you still are foolish enough to think you and your troops can take me.  
More are on their way Cryotek. It is your end that will be met here. Optimus spoke, standing straight to face his advisory.  
Cryotek continued to laugh. Please Prime. You must realize I have the advantage.  
I'm sure you do Cryotek.  
Cryotek shook his head. Be brave, because there is something that you have yet to realize.  
And that is? Optimus demanded.  
That this... shell....  
Cryoteks eyes went dark, and his body went limp, but his mouth still moved. His entire form seemed to darken, and then his voice continued.  
Is but a puppet...  
Cryoteks body fell from its perch, and landed on the ground at Scorpinoks feet.  
And Cryoteks voice continued. For my..... new form.  
And where he had been standing was a small, almost insignificant in comparison, form. Zarak.  
Or what had been Zarak. With a magnificent cackle, Cryotek, his spark safe in his new body, leapt into the air and transformed, as the great beast Scorpinok did so also. The head connected, and a roar echoed over the small field where only moments before, the reign of Abyssis Prime had ended. In it's place was a new great force of evil.  
Cryotek no longer controlled Scorpinok. He was Scorpinok.  
And, as it had before, he began to rain fire.  
  
*TO BE CONTINUED*  
Afterword:  
I suck. I know I suck. I really really really suck. Im sorry. Ok?  
Ill try harder next time, honest! I'll get it out sooner, I swear!


End file.
